


Antics

by AriesDruella



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bed scene right from the start, Embarassed Kagami, First time on top, I think?, M/M, Reversible Couple, Riding, cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesDruella/pseuds/AriesDruella
Summary: In which Kagami is supposed to be top but it turns out all wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am AoKaga and AkaKuro trash :) But the Ice Skating Gays' Fandom is drowning me. HALP.

"T-Taiga?"

"O-oi. Taiga, move."

The hands holding his own hands back over his head loosed. And suddenly, Kagami's arms encircled him.

"Hah?!"

He felt himself being held unto tighter.

Something was wrong with Kagami.

"Taiga, what's wrong?"

He felt Kagami's mouth move against his neck, hot breath tantalizing his skin as he whispered, "I-I blacked out… for a second there."

Something inside him snapped, and he just couldn't help it anymore. Oh man, he even tried so hard to hold himself back this time.

"Taiga! You're just too cute!"

He looped his right leg around Kagami's left and pulled. Effectively rolling them over and reversing their positions with him now on top.

Kagami fell back on the wooden floor with a loud thump, making Aomine wince.

Kagami, on the other hand, let out a loud moan, gasping at the sudden friction the movement of reversing their positions had given the part where their bodies connected.

Aomine couldn't help but stare at his expression.

"A-Aomine…" his hips rose and grinded against the other man seeking more heat and friction.

The man in question experimentally lifted himself up and down, slightly.

"A-ah! Hey!"

Aomine laughed, trying to hide his nervousness. This was, after all, the first time he's going to ride a man in his life.

"What is this, Taiga? Even when I'm bottom, I'm gonna top?" he teased, his movement slowly building up as he felt the slight pain turn to pleasure.

Kagami stopped raising his hips to meet him as he realized the position they were in.

The blue haired man grinned as he witnessed Kagami's expression change from pleasure, to confusion, to shock, to realization, and then finally, irritation.

"Aomine! This is- Ah! Unfair!"

"Kuku. Well, Taiga. It's the first time your dick is inside me, and this is my first time riding a man," he then leaned close to whisper just above the other man's ear, "I think that's fair."

Then he continued his slight, steady movements, not really letting Kagami's cock out of his ass.

"B-but-!"

Aomine cut off what he was about to say as he put his hands on Kagami's chest and said, "Should I ride you like a cowboy?"

Redness rushed to Kagami's already red face.

"Wh-wh-what?!" he spluttered.

Aomine grinned and raised one of his hands, waving it in the air in a circular motion. As he moved up and down in harsh movements.

"Yee-haw." He winked.

A few seconds of silence followed, and Kagami's whole body flushed red. He let out a loud yell and pushed Aomine roughly away.

Aomine couldn't help but laugh out loud at his lover's extremely embarrassed form, now curled up in embarrassment. When he finished laughing, he crawled over to Kagami, staying silent and leaning against him.

After a while, Kagami stopped sulking at his lover's teasing antics and spoke up.

With his face still red, "Oi, Ahomine. I'm sticky, let's take a bath."

Aomine turned to look at the man behind him. A grin slowly lighting up his face when he found that, sure enough, Kagami's ears were still flushed red.

He then lifted the man up on his shoulder, uncaring of the large weight.

"Let's go then!" he said in a cheerfully, heading towards the bathroom with a protesting, blushing Kagami.

"O-oi! Ahomine! Put me down!"


End file.
